Finding you out
by Catwithchickens
Summary: Sonic has a meeting with a certain hedgehog followed by the name Shadow. Sonic is intrigued by the hedgehog and does anything to find out more about him. But what if he digs too far and finds himself knowing more than he actually attended. Yaoi. Eventual Sonadow. If you hate the pair clearly don't read it.
1. Prologue

A/N Please review this prologue or maybe favourite to see if I should carry on or not.

Sonic glared at the ebony hedgehog infront of him. This hedgehog looked exactly like Sonic; ears, quils and even the scruff of fur on his chest. The only difference is He is black and red and Sonic is fully blue. The hedgehog had a evil smirk on his dark yellow muzzle. Sonic went for an attack but the ebony hedgehog screamed chaos control. The colbalt hedgehog couldn't believe his jade eyes. Using chaos control without all seven emeralds. This hedgehog must be more powerful than he thought. "Hey faker what's your name!" Sonic shouted towards the smug looking opponent, who held a gleaming ruby chaos emerald.

"Im shadow. Shadow the hedgehog" His deep voice rattled throught the empty streets of Mobius. Sonic gave a smirk before staring up at the hedgehog. "You might be fast but I bet you're not as fast as me!" He spoke cockily to shadow before speeding down the street. Soon Shadow rushed down to run along side him, his feet gliding swiftly across smooth pavement. Both the hedgehogs stare at each other, competiton deep within their eyes. They rushed down the street before shadow swipe his feet under Sonic's. The blue hedgehog tumbled down to the ground, landing face first.

The ebony hedgehog gave a slightly evil laugh before placing one of his feet on Sonic's back. "Your weak. Pathetic. You think you can win the ultimate lifeform. I can destroy you and everyone with the power I contain." Shadow spoke down towards the hedgehog laying on the floor. What he didn't expect was for the hedgehog to jump up. Before sonic could kick Shadow, he was already saying chaos control.

The black and red hedgehog disappeared infront of Sonic's eyes, making him kick the cold Mobius air. Shadow appeared behind him, that cocky grin on his dark yellow muzzle. "Too slow...faker" Shadow whispeared into one of the Colbalt's sensitive ears. It twitched from his low pitched tone, Sonic swinging his fist which catches Shadow in his deep, black nose. A grin of pride came onto his face as he fully faced the dark hedgehog. Shadow had a frown amongst his muzzle as he tried to kick the colbalt hedgehog, but it was a failed attempt.

Police sirens were heard up the streets, Shadow seeing it as a chance to depart from out little outbreak. His black quils bounce when he snaps his head towards me, leaving a wink before using that chaos control to zap from the scene. That's when Sonic got surronded. High-tech robots and fully trained police surronded me, sighing deeply knowing they think he robbed the chaos emerald from the presisdent quarters. Guns were aimed at Sonic all over, the police commander saying; come peacefully and we will go easy on you. Knowing he wasn't escaping this, Sonic went with the cop. But going on prison island was not occupying his mind, it was that mysterious hedgehog. There's more to the story of Shadow and he want's to get to the bottom of it.

A/N Some problems occured uploading this but they have been sorted! Enjoy chicks.


	2. Chapter 1

(Sonic)

Sonic was pushed into his cell, the odd markings on the white wall catching his eye. One of the guards gave a dissapointed look towards the speed runner before taking himself out of sonic's "new" home. The colbalt coloured hedgehog resting his back against the wall and slid down, his feet crossed at the ankles.

"Guess it won't be that bad" Sonic murmured to himself, his bright green eyes lookig at the mathmatic looking markings. His brain tried to take in what it was seeing but clearly failed. "Who was in here before me? And what was his plan?" Ark was written quite frequently amongst the white wall.  
Ark. Ark. I'm sure I've heard that before, sonic wondered with High level of curiosity shrugged one of his shoulder and gave a loud yawn into the bubble he was trapped in. I guess it could be my time to relax and not thinking about that egg-head who appeared uninvited to everything.

(Shadow)

"What do I have to do master"  
Shadow spoke with pure admiration for the guy who saved him from his dark abyss. Dr eggman rubbed his long, spikey moustache and continued to think of his master plot.

Rouge, the bat always flirting with everyman she see's had a dangerous tint in her eye. It was almost like Rouge has something planned in the task we will be performing soon. One of her gloved hands rested on a leather covered hip as a smirk was spreading on her face. Shadow knew something was wrong but if the boss trusts her, then he does.

"So this is what were going to do. Rouge will retrieve the chaos emeralds located in the vault. You, Shadow will go to the armoury and plant this bomb which will blow the whole prison island to tiny little pieces. And if you both get into trouble you are on your own" Dr eggman sped off into the air in his machine which left both Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge shot off into the air and flew towards prison island while The ebony hedgehog took a more traditional way. Shadow glid across the folliage of the green forest, The crunch of twigs making the hedgehog's sensitive ears twitch. The prison was amongst site of his burning gaze as he sped up ever so slowly towards the stone wall.

Rouge was waiting with a hand on her hip. He slowed down so he was next to her, waiting for their master to shoot the door so they have a entrance.

A squeal was sounded behind Shadow as arms wrapped tightly around his chest and arms. "Oh sonic! I came here to free you but I see you did that yourself!" The squeaky girl spoke before pulling back, rouge sending her a evil smirk. The girl gave squeal and shouted your not sonic and rushed away.

Egg-man sounded close as he hovered over the duo's head. Shadow turned his head to take a glance at the girl to see she was pink and also a hedgehog. She must be Sonic's girlfiend or very close friend, the ebony thought to himself.

Suddenly the entrance got blow up by one of eggman's rockets as he said"Remember the plan you two. Make me proud" Rouge and shadow both rushed in before going their seperate way's to their required locations.

Sirens echoed everywhere through the prison, a voice over the loud noise saying; all communications are down from unknown susbstance. All communications down from unknown substance. A dangerous smirk spread across my the ultimate lifeform's face as he glid towards the armoury,  
which was in the hedgehog's red eyed view, pulling the bomb put of the side of his shoe. He stuck the bomb onto the metal doors, turning to his speaker.  
"Master, the bomb is all set but we just need to fix the right time" He spoke before eggman instantly spoke back to the hedgehog. "Put the timer on for 15 minutes. Is that enough for you Rouge" The bat spoke with excitment and said "I'll be out of here 5 minutes tops" Shadow rolled his eyes at how hopeful his companion was. "Then set it for 10 minutes Shadow"  
The hedgehog did exactly that and began doing the time and setting it off. A evil grin came onto his dark yellow muzzle, knowing that blue hedgehog will burn along side the the prison. The dark hedgehog began to rush from the scene, a cry of panic leaving the speaker above the hedgehog's head. "We just confirmed that a bomb has been planted in the armoury, everyone must evacuate! I repeat everyone must evacuate"

"Shadow. I want you to be friends with the people and help them. Please do good and not evil" Maria's sweet voice echoed in Shadow's thoughts

Maria...

He shook his head and mumbles I'm avenging you Maria. You shall be avenged! Shadow began speeding out of the prison and into the forest, tears filling his dark red eyes.

But he can't spend a second alone when a certain blue hedgehog screamed his name. Immediatly he came to a hault, Shadow's fist clenched so tight that it looked like his bones will snap. "I want to know who are you and why are you working for dr eggman"  
His soft voice said to the ebony hedgehog who felt like any moment now he will blow. "all you need to know is I'm working with eggman for a reason. She needs to be avenged!" Shadow screamed with anger, his fists flying towards the colbalt coloured also began throwing his fist, catching Shadow's cheek, which knocked him back. The hero hedgehog took this chance to sweep his legs from under him, just like what Shadow did for their first meeting. When the dark hedgehog was down, Sonic sat on his stomach to keep him pinned.

"You answer my questions, I let you go. Fair deal?" Shadow snarled loudly up towards the smug blue hedgehog. "When I get free I'm going to Chaos spear you so bad you won't know what is happening" Sonic gave a small laugh full of humour before squeezing Shadow's nose like they were old friends.  
The ebony hedgehog gave a snarl and went to bite his hand, missing by a complete long shot.

"Who is this girl you are avenging?  
Partner, Friend, sister, mother etc?" Sonic spoke with pure interest, Shadow's liking to the hedgehog decreasing rapidly. "I don't see how it's any of your business imposter" Sonic rolled his eyes at the Hedgehog before Shadow remebered the timer for the bomb.

"If you don't let me go then we're both going to be cooked on this island. Ask questions later if you must but I didn't come tis fair to die tragically because Sonic wants to be a nosy"

Surprisingly the azure followed the rules of the older hedgehog, lifting himself off his ebony stomach. They both began to run, Sonic going Tails and Amy's direction while Shadow ran towards Rouge's direction. Shadow turned his head to look at the blue hedgehog speed off, a frown on his lips. He knew the faker was going to be a problem. He knew.

A/N Chapter 1 completed. Woop. Hope you enjoy! Romance will come on later in the story so prepare my chicks :)


End file.
